Season 1 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during the first season of Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. The characters below are listed in order of episode appearance for your convenience. Please use the Minor Character infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Please click here for the minor characters that are in the second season. Pratters |last_appearance = }} Pratters is a student in Mrs. Bradley's Peer Communications class. He is portrayed by Uriah Shelton. During communications class, Pratters asks Mrs. Bradley if they could be done with the suicide awareness lesson taught in communications class. The unit had been going on for a week, and Pratters is tired of it. Although he says that the event was tragic, he doesn't want to be reminded of it all the time and says that it is depressing. Mrs. Bradley responds by saying that it is important to know if someone that they love or care about might need help. Pratters doesn't seem to understand or know the importance of talking about suicide and the importance of the Communications class. He is known to make jokes with his lack of understanding of sensitive important topics and be made fun of because of his lack of understanding of those topics. Mrs. Antilly |last_appearance= }} Mrs. Antilly is the former counselor at Liberty High School, who was later substituted by Kevin Porter. Mrs. Antilly is genuinely dedicated to her students, to the point of willingly entering awkward situations in order to ease them into a better, more comfortable fit to the environment of Liberty High School. As school begins after the end of the summer vacation, Mrs. Antilly introduces two new students to Liberty High to each other. Those two students happen to be Hannah Baker and Jessica Davis. She wants them to be friends or at least be a friendly face in the crowd. Through her willingness to help new students, Mrs. Antilly attains a measure of appreciation and respect by both Hannah and Jessica. Jane Childs Jane Childs is Liberty High School's vice principal. She is portrayed by Kimiko Gelman. She's advising the student honor board and overhearing their decision regarding Alex Standall and Montgomery, along with Mr. Porter. When Marcus Cole told Mr. Porter about a possible possession of weed, Ms. Childs returns. After finding out that Clay had a bag of weed in his backpack, she suspended him for three days, down from a starting duration of five days due to his clean record, as long as he signed up for the drug deferral program at the police station. Mr. Cantrell Mr. Cantrell is the husband of Mrs. Cantrell. Not much is known about him except he survived a car crash that killed a high school student. He was seen on Tape 5, Side B because he was involved in a car crash that killed Liberty High School student, Jeff Atkins, because a stop sign was knocked down by Hannah Baker and Sheri Holland a couple hours before. Clay Jensen discovered Jeff and Mr. Cantrell when he heard the crash while walking home. He told Mr. Cantrell that he was going to help. After calling the cops he left the scene and went to Mr. Cantrell's wife Mrs. Cantrell, and told her that her husband was in an accident and that someone else was hurt. Clay went to the Cantrell house a month later and discovered that Sheri has been helping Mr. Cantrell since the accident. He was last seen telling Sheri "I got it! I got it." Mrs. Cantrell |last_appearance = |image = Mrs Cantrell.png }} Mrs. Cantrell '''is the wife of Mr. Cantrell. When Clay Jensen tells her that her husband was in a car accident. A month after the accident happened Clay checks in on her and when Clay asks if she remembers him, she replies yes. Sheri Holland is revealed to have told them both Clay would be dropping by. Sheri has been helping her husband since the accident and Mrs. Cantrell calls Sheri 'Our little angel.' Laura |last_appearance = }} '''Laura is a character that was included in one of the rumors about Hannah. She is a part of the LGBT community being outright known as a lesbian at Liberty High School. The first encounter with Laura is when she is talking to another lesbian, as Courtney watches sorrowfully. Laura has greenish blue eyes and blond hair. When Tyler leaks the photo of Hannah and Courtney kissing, Courtney attempts to deflect attention away from herself by saying the photo is actually of Laura and Hannah kissing. She even adds on that the two of them love to have three-ways. Jamie Garrison |last_appearance = }} Jamie Garrison is a Liberty High School student and a student-athlete for the Liberty Tigers. He is portrayed by Bryan Box. Jamie first appears in the in the background, alongside his friends Justin Foley and Zach Dempsey. He is mentioned by Bryce Walker at the Pep Rally as a new member of the Liberty High varsity team lineup. He appears in: * * * He isn't credited for some appearances and therefore is classed as a minor character, the following uncredited appearances are: * * * * * * Todd and Steve Crimsen |last_appearance = }} Todd and Steve Crimsen are Courtney Crimsen's two dads. They are portrayed by Robert Gant and Alex Quijano Hannah and Courtney digging through some things that his family owns in order to catch the stalker. Courtney and Hannah lie to Courtney's Dad when he starts asking questions as he comes in. They appear in: * * * * * Seth |last_appearance= }} Seth is Amber Foley's current boyfriend. He is a very aggressive person who abuses Justin Foley, Amber's son. Seth lives in the Foley residence with Justin and his mother. When Jessica Davis goes to look for her ex-boyfriend Justin Foley, Seth opens the door and rudely tells Jessica that Amber Foley is worried sick about Justin. At the Foley residence, Seth sits with Amber watching TV when Justin walks in. He notices that Seth has his feet on top of Justin's school books, so he rudely tells Seth to take his feet off his books. Seth then proceeds to strangle Justin before Amber tells him to stop. He eventually stops but not because she told him to, he then tells Justin to go live with Bryce. Justin later steals $1,000 from him. Tracy Porter |last_appearance= }} Tracy Porter is Kevin Porter's wife. She is portrayed by Brittany Perry-Russell. Tracy Porter had been calling and her husband, Mr. Porter all day, as she had parent conferences all day and Kevin was in charge of reliving the babysitter, who left the house in a messy state. Only after two hours of trying to stop her their baby from crying, had Dre succeeded in calming him down. Kevin took the baby from her hands and carried him, making Dre sigh in relief. Kevin then apologized for his lateness that night but tried to explain that he was preoccupied with school. Dre suggested that he find a balance to take the pressure off of himself. But Kevin was worried about losing his job. Nonetheless, Dre reassured him that he wouldn't. Dre reasoned that he had no idea that the girl who committed suicide was suffering, so he couldn't blame himself for what she did. But what if I could? he asked, to which she replied that she knows he couldn't. References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Males